Nikah Cancel!
by AkaSunaSparKyu
Summary: Menikah..? Bukannya Kita cuma berpura-pura? -Sehun. Aku mencintaimu Sehun. -Jongin KaiHun here..


Brakkk…!

Terdengar gebrakan meja di sertai sesuatu yang di letakkan secara kasar di atas meja cafe yang di huni oleh dua orang pria yang berbeda usia. Sang pria paruh baya akhir usia 30-an walau masih bisa di bilang cantik nampak menahan kesal. Sementara sang pria muda nampak tenang dan datar walau dia tetap terlihat imut.

"Ambil uang itu, dan pergilah dari kehidupan anak ku", pria paruh baya atau kita sebut saja Baekhyun, Park Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan atau pertengkaran..? Entahlah….

Sementara sang pria muda atau kita sebut saja Mawar, eh… Maaf, maksud saya Sehun. Hanya memandang datar tapi dalam hati sedang menyumpahi makhluk mungil tapi sadis di depannya ini. Tapi kemudian mengambil amplop tebal di atas meja dan melihat isinya.

"Cih, bukannya ini terlalu sedikit untuk ukuran orang kaya seperti keluarga Park, tuan?".

Baekhyun menggeram mendengar nada sing a song yang di keluarkan Sehun. Bukannya Sehun seharusnya menolak dan menangis meminta agar di izinkan tetap bersama anaknya?

"Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau mau, asal kau pergi dari hidup anakku".

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta 10% saham perusahaan keluarga Park, tuan?".

"Kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin aku memberikan harta sebanyak itu pada pemuda miskin seperti mu?".

"Ayolah tuan, aku tau itu belum ada apa-apanya di bandingkan seluruh harta keluarga kalian bukan?".

"Tidak, terima uang ini dan jauhi anak ku atau aku akan menghabisimu dan keluargamu".

O…owww, entah kenapa adegan ini sudah sangat di hapal Sehun. Sungguh seperti drama yang sering ibunya tonton. Tapi bedanya adalah-

"Tidak jugaaa….. Aku tidak akan menjauhinya".

-Sehun tidak akan kalah dan mengalah.

"Well, aku cukup terkesan dengan keberanianmu anak muda, siapa namamu?".

"Sehun, Wu Sehun".

Sehun melipat tangan di dada dan menaikkan dagu angkuh, untuk melawan Baekhyun.

"Wu? Apa kau kenal dengan Wu Yifan?".

"Ya, dia adalah ayah ku".

"Siapa nama ibu mu? Apakah Kim Joonmyeon?".

Walau bingung darimana Baekhyun tau nama orang tuanya, tapi Sehun tetap mengangguk.

"Whatttt..?Jadi kau anak Yifan hyung dan Myeonie hyung..?".

Dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk lagi. Entah kenapa Sehun punya firasat buruk melihat situasi ini…

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Hunnieee…? Kalau tau kau anak mereka aku pasti langsung setuju kau berhubungan dengan anak ku. Walau kau dari keluarga miskin dan melarat".

The hell, bicara nya aja manis tapi tetap aja unsur menghinanya tetap kental.

"Maaf tuan, apa tuan kenal orang tua saya?", tidak betah penasaran Sehun pun bertanya.

"Hu-um, kami satu satu kampus di China. Aku, suamiku, dan Myeonie hyung dari Korea dan mendapatkan beasiswa di China. Dan setelah tamat aku dan suamiku langsung pulang ke Korea untuk meneruskan bisnis keluarga, tapi Myeoni hyung masih di China pada saat itu dan kami hilang kontak hingga saat ini."

Sehun cukup terkejut dengan fakta ini, dan sekedar info firasat buruk Sehun masih belum hilang.

"Kalau boleh tau kalian tinggal dimana sekarang Sehunnie?"

Kalau boleh jujur, Sehun merasa agak tidak nyaman dengan panggilan namanya dan nada bicara Baekhyun yang mendayu lembut. Bukannya lebih baik lembut dari pada ada teriakan dan gebrakan meja, Sehun…?

"Kami tinggal di daerah XXX"

"Baiklah, sekarang Sehunnie pulang dan bersiaplah. Karena nanti malam kami sekeluarga akan datang ke rumahmu."

"Errrrr…. Tuan, maaf kalau saya tidak sopan. Hanya saja, kenapa tiba-tiba mau berkunjung?". Sejujurnya Sehun sudah was-was akan jawaban Baekhyun.

"Apa maksud mu sayang? Tentu saja membicarakan pernikahanmu dan anakku Jongin, Park Jongin".

Shit, double Shit…..

Lihatkan..? Ini, ini firasat buruknya tadi. Masalahnyaaaa…..

 _Flashback-_

" _Hun, jadi kekasihku". Hell, hanya persaannya aja atau gimana, tapi tadi dia mendengar sahabat sexy-nya ini baru meminta-read: memerintah Sehun untuk menjadi kekasihnya_.

" _Apa Kim? Tadi aku mendengar sesuatu, bisa kau ulangi..?"_

" _A..aku meminta mu menjadi kekasihku. Well, maksud ku berpura-pura_."

" _Ti…dak!". Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas._

" _Ayolahhhh…". Suara memelas dan aegyeo gagal pun di munculkan demi kesetujuan sang sahabat._

" _Ti…..dak mauuu.. Kimmmm"_

" _Please, ini masalah masa depan ku. Orang tuaku mau menjodohkan ku dengan anak rekan bisnis mereka kalau aku tidak membawa kekasihku ke rumah minggu ini."_

" _Lalu..? Apa hubungannya dengan ku?"_

" _Bukannya kita berteman? Bukannya kita sahabat? Makanya bantu aku, aku akan memberika kaset game limited edition yang belum di pasarkan di dunia. Ini game baru di rilis 3 minggu lagi. Bagaimana..?"_

" _Eummm… Tidak…."_

" _Di tambah bubble tea sebulan?". Well, Jongin tau kelemahan sahabatnya ini. Lihat-_

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu. Dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih mu."

 _-Saja._

 _Tapi masalahnya lagi, di hari ketika Sehun datang ke keluarga Jongin dia ketiduran dulu dan terlambat bangun sedangkang janjinya sudah lewat semenjak 1 jam yang lalu. Memakai pakaian seadanya yang belum di setrika. Rambut belum disisir. Pokoknya hancur, tidak seperti orang yan g mau bertem u dengan orang tua kekasihnya. Salahnya juga yang tidak mau di jemput Jongin._

 _Dan itulah bencananya, mana mau keluarga Park punya menantu dengan gaya gembel. Padahal kalau di perhatika pakaian yang dikenakan Sehun semuanya terkenal. Tapi karena gak di setrika ya nampak seperti baju usang, apalagi Sehun sempat jatuh karena terinjak tali sepatunya._

 _Tanpa menjelaskan apa-apa, Sehun langsung pulang setelah perkenalan dan sedikit hinaan dari keluarga Jongin. Sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun sih, karena ayahnya Jongin Park Chanyeol sangat ramah padanya._

 _Nahhh.. Beberapa hari kemudian Baekhyun mengajak Sehun bertemudi sebuah café,dan lanjutannya ada di atas._

 _Flashback off-_

Sehun tidur tengkurap di kasur nyamannya. Setelah pulang dari café dia langsung masuk ke kamar. Tadi Baekhyun meminta secara paksa nomor telepon ibunya, jadi Baekhyun yang memberitahu kedatangan mereka nanti malam.

Kalau boleh meminta, Sehun bakal meminta kalau kelurga Park sakit perut, sakit gigi, terkena duri atau dimakan setan agar tidak datang ke rumahnya malam ini.

Dia menyukai Jongin itu sudah pasti. Jongin itu tampan, sexy, pintar menari dan basket, keluarganya juga keluarga berada. Lalu apa masalahnya..?

Masalahnya, Sehun gak tau perasaan Jongin. Skin ship di antara mereka memang cukup sering, seperti memeluk bahkan berciuman. Sehun sering bertanya pada Jongin tentang hal itu, tapi Jawabannya hanya karena mereka sahabat. Hell, mana ada sahabat yang Kiss and hug seenaknya…

Tapi Sehun menyukai ahhhhh bakan sudah taraf cinta sepertinya pada Jongin. Makanya Sehun nyantai aja, apalagi Jongin belum pernah suka dan dekat sama orang lain selain Sehun, makanya sehun belum pernah ngerasain yang namanya cemburu atau patah hati. Karena itu Sehun selama ini masih nyaman-nyaman aja sama hubungan mereka walau tanpa status.

Kalau masalah nikah sama Jongin, Sehun mah mau aja. Tapi Sehun bukan orang yang egois, dia masih mikirin perasaan Jongin. Kalau selama ini Jongin cuma menganggap hubungan mereka sahabat, pasti Jongin gak mau di suruh nikah sama Sehun. Nah, penolakan Jongin yang di takutin Sehun, Sehun taku patah hati untuk yang pertama kali.

"Hunnie, kamu di dalam? Ibu masuk ya?". Setelah mendengar suara mengiyakan, pria mungil yang masih cantik dan imut ini pun masuk ke dalam kamar sang buah hati.

"Kenapa belum mandi?, bukannya sebentar lagi keluarga Park mau datang, hum..?", ujar sang ibu lembut sambil mengusap rambut Sehun dengan sayang.

"Buuuuu, Hunnie takut-

Sang ibu diam, memberi kesempatan untuk anak nya bicara…

-Hunnie takut Jongin akan menolak. Bagaimanapun ini awalnya hanya berpura-pura"

Joonmyeon sebenarnya terkejut bahwa tadi Baekhyun tiba-tiba menelponnya dan bilang akan berkunjung nanti malam untuk membicarakan pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin.

Jongin memang beberapa kali pernah datang ke rumah mereka, tapi Joonmyeon tidak tau kalau Jongin anak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang sudah di anggap teman dan adik oleh Joonmyeon. Dan Joonmyeon juga tidak tau kalau Sehun dan Jongin itu berhubungan, yah walau dia tau rasa cinta anaknya pada Jongin. Orang tua mana sih yang gak peka sama perasaan anak mereka.

"Jadi kalian berpura-pura sepasang kekasih?"

"Hu-ummmm, ini ide Jongin sih sebenarnya."

"Kalau begitu Hunnie harus bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Kenapa Hunnie harus tanggung jawab?"

"Kenapa Hunnie setuju sama ide Jongin ini?"

"Karena buble tea"

Joonmyeon hanya menghela nafas melihat sang anak yang maniak minuman itu.

"Nah itu dia, kalau Hunnie gak setuju untuk berbohong bukannya situasi ini tidak akan terjadi? Nah, kalau mereka datang nanti cobalah bicara jujur pada orang tua Jongin. Bukannya Hunnie takut Jongin menolak..? Kalau begitu sebelum dia menolak, lebih baik Hunnie jujur nanti. Cinta itu bakal memilih orang yang tepat."

Sehun memikirkan perkataan ibunya dengan seksama, kalu Jongin memang tidak mencintainya berarti Jongin bukan lah orang yang tepat untuknya.

"Hahhh, baiklah. Hunnie mengerti, terimakasih buuu.."

"Itulah gunanya ibu, untuk tempat bergantung dan memberi solusi bila anaknya tengah kebingungan. Sekarang mandi dan bersiap"

"Oke"

Ruang tamu yang biasanya hanya di isi oleh tiga orang keluarga Wu, malam ini juga di isi oleh 3 orang tambahan dari keluarga Park.

"Kau tau hyung, aku sangat senang ketika Baekkie memberi tahu kalau Sehun adalah anak kalian"

Sang kepala keluarga Park tak bisa menyembunyika kebahagiannya setelah bertemu dengan 2 hyung yang sudah di anggapnya saudara sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau putraku yang imut ini berpacaran dengan anakmu yang harus kuakui itu tampan walau sedikit hitam sih". Yifan, Wu Yifan ayah Sehun yang walau sudah meninjak akhir 30-an masih terlihat tampan menyahuti.

"Ayah, aku tampan. Bukan imut!"

"Dan aku tidak hitam paman, ini exotis"

Semua orang di sana tertawa mendengar rajukan Sehun yang benar-benar imut dan rajukan Jongin yang benar-benarmenggelikan.

"God, calon menantuku memang yang terbaik" -Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Dia anak ku Baek, sudah pasti Sehun terbaik" –Ini Yifan.

"Jangan percaya diri hyung, Sehun hanya mewarisi tinggi badan mu. Yang lainnya bawaan Myeonie hyung" –Ini suara Chanyeol.

"Jadi dengan kata lain aku pendek?" –Joonmyeon dengan aura malaikat hitam.

Mereka tertawa bersama, Sedangkan Sehun dan Jongin hanya menatap malas kumpulan orang tua sok muda di depan mereka.

"Aku tidak tau begini jadinya. Maafkan aku Sehun."

"Bukan kau yang salah, aku juga. Kalau dari pertama aku tidak menyetujui idemu ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Apa kau menyesal?". Hanya perasaan Sehun atau nada suara Jongin terdengar kecewa..?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusan yang sudah ku ambil. Karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku"

Jongin cengo mendengar Sehun yang seperti Naruto, anime yang mereka sukai sama seperti saya.

Well, Sehun hanya mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa takutnya. Dan sepertinya berhasil karena mereka berdua tertawa.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" Para orang tua terlihat penasaran melihat anak mereka tertawa geli.

"Bukan apa-apa paman, kami hanya teringat hal yang lucu di kampus." Sehun beralasan.

"Paman..? No sehun. Call me eomma, seperti Jongin memanggilku"

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Bukannya kalian akan menikah? Kau akan ketap memanggil ku eomma kelak, dan panggil suamiku appa". Yang di angguki dengan cepat oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun merasa masalah ini harus dengan cepat di luruskan maka dari itu dia memulainya..

"Paman, aku minta maaf. Tapi sebenarnya kami tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Jongin hanya mengajakku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya di hadapan kalian agar perjodohannya di batalkan"

Karena hening, Sehun pun melanjutkan-

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku takut kalian akan marah pada kami."

Sehun benar-benar takut sudah berbohong saat ini, dia menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Temanglah sayang, jujur lebih baik dari pada berbohong bukan"- Bisik Joonmyeon di telinganya.

Keadaan benar-benar hening setelahnya, Sehun mem,beranikan diri mendongak. Melihat Jongin yang juga menunduk, ayahnya yang tetap tenang meminum kopi-stay cool, dan orang tua Jongin yang tersenyum.

Tersenyummm.

TER..Senyumm…?

1%

25%

50%

75%

100%..

Hahhh..? Kenapa tersenyum..? Bukannya marah ya..? Batin Sehun berkecamuk. Setelah di bohongi kok tersenyum sih…?

"Kami tahu." Dan kata-kata Baekhyun menambah kerutan di dahi Sehun.

"Jongin yang memberitahu, setelah pulang dari café eomma dan appa berbincang. Pada saat itu Jongin mengaku pada kami dan menceritakan kalu dia yang memaksa Sehun untuk berbohong pada kami"

Pertama, kapan Jongin maksa..? Sehun aja yang gak tahan godaan bubble tea. Kedua, kenapa gak bilang dari tadi..? Kan Sehun gak harus ngerasa takut. Dan ketiga, Kalau sudah tau kenapa panggilan eomma-appa masih di pakai..?

Melihat Sehun yang diam Jongin pun berbicara.

"Aku juga mau minta maaf, karena aku tidak mau rencana pernikahan ini di batalkan."

Ehhhh…? Sehun langsung sadar. Apa maksudnya coba..?

"Apa maksud mu anak muda? Bukankah kalian hanya berpura-pura? Dan semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Aku tidak mau anakku di permainkan." –Yifan berucap tegas.

"Aku mencintai Sehun paman"

Ehhhh….? Entah berapa kali Sehun terkejut mala mini.

"Apa maksudnya..? Bukannya kita berpura-pura, jangan bercanda Kim". Sehun merasa marah, cinta bukanlah hal yang sepele dan dia tidak mau sakit hati di kemudian hari hanya karena ucapan bercanda Jongin.

"Siapa yang bercanda..? Aku mencintaimu, kau pikir aku akan melakukan skin ship pada orang yang tidak kucintai..?"

"Bukankah itu hanya sebatas sahabat..?"

"Ayolah Sehun, sahabat mana yang melakukan Kiss and hug seperti kita..?

Para orang tua melotot mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Sehun. Hohohoho….

 _ **Kalian sudah terlalu jauh melangkah anak muda.**_ –Inner Chanyeol.

 _ **Aaaaa, Sehunnie bakal jadi menantukuuuu…**_ -Inner Baekhyun.

 _ **Wah, uri Sehun sudah dewasa ternyata.**_ –Inner Joonmyeon

 _ **Akan ku sembelih kau hitam!**_ –Sudah taukan..? Ini Yifan

Back to KaiHun…

"Jadi selama ini..?"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku takut kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama pada ku. Makanya aku mengatakan semua perlakuanku atas nama sahabat. Ketika eomma mengatakan akan kesini membicarakan pernikahan, aku bahagia. Tapi setelah in gat kalau kau menganggap ini hanya pura-pura aku mengaku pada appa dan eomma."

Sehun hanya diam dan menunggu Jongin selesai bicara.

"Tapi eomma bilang menyukaimu dan menginginkan mu sebagai menantu. Dan aku katakan sebenarnya aku mencintaimu. Eomma menelpon ibu, dan ibu bilang kau juga mencintaiku."

Jongin tersenyum tampan. Tapi tunggu dulu… Tadi Jongin bilang ibu, ibu siapa? Ibunya Sehun? Jadi Joonmyeon udah tau dari tadi? Sehun kan malu kalau ceritanya begini mah.

"Jadi, kamu mau nikah sama aku kan?"

"Tunggu dulu, jadi tadi ibu udah tau hal ini?" Joonmyeon mengangguk.

"Dan ibu gak bilang sama Hunnie?" Joonmyeon ngangguk lagi.

"Jahat banget sih, kan seharusnya Hunnie gak ngerasa takut kalau ibu udah bilang dari tadi" –Sehun pouting.

"Maaf, tapikan dengan gini Hunnie jadi tau perasaan Jongin." Sehun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Jadi kamu mau nikah sama aku kan..? Jawabannya cuma ada tiga, iya, iya, dan iya…"

Itu mah maksa namanya Jong. Tapi Sehun senang…

"Well, kalau pilihannya cuma iya, aku kangak bisa bilang enggak"

"Jadi kamu mau?"

Sehun cuma ngangguk imut, dan langsung di peluk Jongin. Para orang tua sih senang-senang aja, berarti keluarga mereka bakal tambah dekat donk.

"Sudah-sudah, lepaskan Sehun anak muda" – Siapa lagi si penghancur suasana, Yifan.

Sehun menunduk malu sedangkan Jongin tertawa canggung. Kalau kata ibunya cinta kita akan memilih orang yang tepat. Berarti cinta Sehun udah bertemu pada orang yang tepat. Dan orang itu adalah Jongin, sahabatnya dan sekarang cintanya.

" Tapi, aku Seme kan..?" –Sehun

"Ehhhhhh..? kamu uke donkkk…"

Well, pertengkaran yang gak penting bagi orang tua, dan mereka lebih milih buat makan malam. Dan meninggalkan pasangan baru itu yang memperebutkan posisi seme….

Hahhhhh… Indahnya hidup.

 **RnR pleasee,,,, #Bow**


End file.
